


Collection of Kadena OS

by JustFansHP



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFansHP/pseuds/JustFansHP
Summary: This is going to be a collection of OS about Kadena.I'm open to suggestions of prompt, here or on twitter @JustFansHP





	1. Packing up

**Author's Note:**

> Rewriting of the scene where Adena and Kat pack the contreband sex toys. If Jane didn't call.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Kat and Adena just finished packing the sex toys. Adena had asked about Kat's sexuality to which Kat answered that she was proud hetero.  
After that, Kat had asked Adena why she still wore the hijab. At the end of her answer, Adena finished with "I always like to make people incomfortable."

Kat found funny that she said so because it was something Adena made her feel like.

"Well you're very good at it."

Both of them laugh, eyes connected. Kat bit her lips, feeling attracted by Adena. This action made Adena turn her gaze away.

"That's too bad." She started.  
"What is?" Kat didn't understand.  
"That you're hetero. I would've kissed you right now." Adena continued.

The disappointement could be hear in her tone.

"I just... I'm afraid." Kat responded.  
"Don't worry, I won't do it. I'm not a weirdo. I can respect someone's sexuality." Adena thought she had pushed to far.

"No, no! I think I'm just afraid that I might like it too much and not want to stop" Kat reassured her, laughing a bit.

"Oh! Is that so?" Adena understood Kat's game and went for it.

"Yeah... And you know, addictions are a really bad thing." Kat's head moved closer to Adena's.  
"I know. But there's only one way to find out if you're gonna be addicted or not" Adena's eyes were looking at Kat's lips while saying this.

"True." Kat closed the gap between them.  
The kiss was soft. They simply learned each other's lips. Kat was the one breaking the kiss.

"Wow... I feel the addiction coming." She smiled at Adena.

"Too bad, I could've have joined you in a few days when I'll come back from middle east." Adena teases.

"To hell addictions, I want my drug!" Kat couldn't hold it anymore and kissed Adena again. This time a bit more passionate. Tongues met each other. Out of breath, they broke the kiss.

"I think I'm getting addicted too" Adena simply said before they made out again, for a part of the night, before Adena had to take her plane. Kat promised to be at the airport the day Adena will come back.


	2. I had a sex dream about Adena last night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I used the quote that I put as title as inspiration for this story. Yes, it's Kat's dream!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! I'm back with a new OS! This one is a bit more smutty ;)  
> Don't forget that it's a dream, that's why some part can be a bit confusing, that was intented.
> 
> Enjoy!!

It was late but Kat was in the fashion closet, finishing to take pictures of some new pieces of clothing for the Scarlet's instagram.  
She heard footsteps coming her way. It was probably Mary coming to say good night. Which is weird because Mary barely even talked to her.  
When the door opened, Kat's surprise was big.

"Adena? What are you doing here?"  
"Just wanted to see you" Adena simply answered while closing the door and starting to walk closer to Kat.  
"How did you know I was still at the office?" Kat asked  
"That's a secret. I came here because I know you want me Kat." Adena's tone was serious but she looked hot and Kat was amazed.  
"What?" That's all Kat could say.  
"I think we should stop talking." Were Adena's last words before she cupped Kat's face and kissed her passionately.

Kat's brain was not understanding what was happened but it was fantastic.

Adena's lips quickly went to Kat's neck and Kat could feel her legs weakening. Still kissing her, Adena helped Kat to sit on one of the little seat. Not much words were exchanged, it was mostly moans, as Adena opened Kat's shirt. She trailed kissed on every part of skin she uncovered. Kat couldn't control her body's reactions anymore, she was moaning and touching as much Adena as she could, keeping her close to her.  
Kat felt like she missed something, next thing she knew, Adena's head was between her legs, sucking on her clit and Kat had her hands in Adena's hair, not knowing where her hijab went off or where it was now. Kat's body was flames and she felt the pleasure growing bigger and bigger.

She was so closed to the release when she heard a weird alarm noise. It kept beeping over and over again. Until Kat woke up and realise that she wasn't at work with Adena but in bed alone.

She just had a sex dream about her new friend, if that's even what she was. Kat really had mixed feelings and that wasn't gonna help. She will have to talk about it to Jane and Sutton later.

For now, she needed a cold shower and a coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> I have 3 OS left + 1 idea but I'm open to prompt suggestions. Give them to me here or on twitter @JustFansHP
> 
> I'll post the next OS once this one get at least one comment!
> 
> See you soon


	3. Photoshoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adena is doing of photoshoot of Kat (not following the show)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)  
> I'm very happy to receive a bit of feedback on my previous OS. I'm trying to put some smutty and some not. I'll try to tell you everytime which is. This one isn't.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Adena was at work when she received a notification that Kat posted a new picture on her personnal instagram account. It was a picture of her sleeping, probably from this morning. The caption was "So glad to have this sleeping beauty in my life ❤". Adena smiled, Kat was such a sweetheart.  
When she arrived at home later that day, Kat wasn't arrived yet but did half an hour after. They exchanged a kiss.

"Hey babe" Kat smiled.  
"Hey" Adena smiled back.  
"How was your day?" Kat asked.  
"A little long but I saw a nice instagram post that made me smile. What about yours?" Adena told her.  
"Mine was good. What post?" Kat wondered.  
"Yours. It was a nice picture of me that you took, I love it." Adena confessed.  
"Aww babe, that's because you're so beautiful, it helps!" Kat replied.  
"I'd like to take some pictures of you one day. Would you mind coming to the studio?" Adena asked.  
"Oh... Hm yeah... I don't know how I'd feel in front of your professional camera, but sure." Kat felt a bit nervous.  
"Don't worry, if there's any problem we'll stop." Adena promises.

A few days later, the couple was at Adena's studio. Kat was sitting in front of that kind of screen that photographers use as background. Adena had her camera between her hands but Kat was really shy and despite trying to make her relax, it wasn't really working.

"Ok let's try something else!" Adena suggested.

She put her camera on a tripod and took a bluetooth remote in her hands.  
She got closer to Kat but far enough not to be seen from the camera.

"Look at me and tell me the first thing you noticed about me that day when you arrive here to convice me to let you run the article" Adena said, looking right into Kat's eyes.  
"Your ass" Kat laughed, Adena pressed the button that took a picture. "Kinding, your eyes and how they showed that you were happy to have a visitor, and your smile. Both of them changing when I told you I was from Scarlet." Adena continued to take pictures as Kat was talking, without noticing. She forgot what was going on, she was in a bubble with Adena and that was all that mattered.

"What did you feel when we first kissed?" Adena continued.  
"Magic, relief, happiness." Kat's smile was big, she was reliving the moment in her head, not breaking eye contact.  
"And when you first saw me naked?" Adena saw Kat's gaze change from softness to desire.  
"That you were beautiful and that I really wanted you." Kat admitted as Adena continued to take pictures. "Just like I want you right now."  
"You'll have me soon" Adena wanted Kat too. She was herself picturing the scenes in her head.  
"You know what could really help me? You should take your top off." Kat bite her lower lip after saying so.  
"Oh, is that so?" This was rethorical because Adena took her top off the second after and undid her bra too.  
"Please, come closer." Kat begged.

Adena took more pictures as she walked closet to her girlfriend, who's desire could be seen growing. She sat on her laps, took one last picture before putting the remote down and kissing Kat. Kat quickly cupped Adena's breasts with her hands. Adena broke the kiss to moan before speaking.

"I think I got the pictures I wanted, now you deserve a treat."

They had sex on the chair and on the floor, twice.  
Later that day, they were back to Kat's place and Adena was showing her the pictures on her laptop. They could see how in love Kat was with Adena and they were both happy about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Feel free to send me prompts here, or twitter (@JustFansHP) or tumblr (im-the-trashqueen-of-my-fandoms)
> 
> I have some new ideas + 3 OS already written
> 
> See you soon I hope! :)


	4. Adena's show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewriting of Adena's show but this time Coco doesn't exist so she doesn't interrupt Kat going to Adena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Welcome back!
> 
> I'm not really satisfied with this OS, that's why I'll post the next one quickly.
> 
> Still hope you'll enjoy it.

It was thursday night and Kat, Jane, Sutton and Alex were at Adena's show. When they arrived, Kat saw her "misunderstood" picture. The evening was going well but she was a bit afraid to talk to Adena.  
She was looking at her when Jane arrived.

"Hey, I think I gotta go."  
"Oh" Kat looked a bit disappointed.  
"Did you say hi to Adena, yet?" Jane asked.  
"I...hm nope!" Her eyes were back on Adena.  
"So,why do you think that is?" Jane was trying to help her friend.  
"Gay, straight... I don't know. I don't think it matters so I... I'm just gonna go talk to her" Kat was decided. Tonight was the night.  
"Go talk to her"Jane nodded in approuval.

And that'd what she did. She walked to Adena and greeted her.

"Hey"  
"Hello!" Adena's smile was really beautiful.  
"I was waiting for the right moment to come talk to you." Kat's nervousness was audible in her voice.  
"I know it's been a...a very busy night. I'm so happy you came." Adena admitted.  
"Yeah,me too. And I wanted to talk to you about something. I... I'm kinda nervous to say it..." Kat started  
"The photograph... I know, I should've asked your permission." Adena interrupted.  
"No, no, no, it's so fine. I'm actually very honored." Kat confessed.

She was more and more nervous and Adena saw it, she felt the panic growing into Kat. So, she took her hand and took her to the small kitchen of the gallery.

"Are you ok?" Adena was worried for her.  
"I'm not hetero."

This sentence was simple but Kat felt like she couldn't breath. Adena didn't say a thing, she knew Kat had more things to say. She just showed her her support by putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I think... I know that... I like you, a lot." This time, Kat breathed in like she didn't breath for a bit. Adena smiled. She liked Kat too.

"Can I kiss you?" Adena asked.

Kat simply nodded, not trusting her voice right now. Adena did it and Kat felt like fireworks exploded in her body. It was the softest kiss she ever experienced and she knew she was going to need a lot more of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading me! Feel free to leave me feedback in kudos or comments.
> 
> See you soon!


	5. Phone call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set while Adena's in Paris. Doesn't take episode 8 or the promos and sneak peek of it since I wrote it before all of that were out.
> 
> Kat and Adena are on a phone call that ends up hotter than they thought it would've been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers, as someone wrote, I refered to Kat as "the black woman" and to Adena as "the muslim woman" and they told me it was wrong. After asking some people on my twitter, I learned that in english writing it might be. I wanted to appologize about it and tell you that I corrected the previous OS, this one and the following one.  
> I'm sorry, I didn't know it was a problem. I talked with a black friend of mine and she told me that in french it's ok to say it but maybe not in english. I came to the conclusion that I should change it so I did.  
> I only had writing lessons in french class and followed those instructions of not using names and pronuns all the time so I appologize for my mistake.
> 
> If you see other mistakes, feel free to tell me. I'm not native english speaker and I'm human, so I make mistakes. But I'd gladly like to correct them.
> 
> Sorry for this long intro.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this smut!

It was 6pm, Kat just got back from work. Today has been a good day and Kat felt happy. She felt even happier when her phone rang with Adena's name on it.

"Hey babe" Kat picked up.  
"Hey! How are you?" Adena asked.  
"Pretty good, had a nice day and now I'm ending it by talking with you. What about you?" Kat responded.  
"Well, I'm good too. Coco came by my hotel, drunk, trying to convice me to take her back but we're 100% over. I finished the paperwork to come back to NYC. I should be there in about a week". Adena replied.

"I can't wait to see you again! I miss you." Kat confessed.  
"I miss you too." Adena admitted.  
"I also miss your smile. I can't wait to see it everyday. And your lips. I can't wait to kiss them again." Kat continued.  
"Oh really? You want to see me smile everyday and kiss me?" Adena teased.  
"Yes. I want to kiss you tenderly, I want to kiss you passionatly. I want to kiss you to show you how much I missed you. I want to kiss you so you could feel how I feel." Kat added.

Adena took a breath like she stopped breathing as Kat told her how much she wanted to kiss her.

"Is kissing all you want from me?" She asked Kat.  
"Oh no. That's only the beginning of what I want to do to you." Kat answered.  
"Tell me." Adena simple said, desire in her voice.

It was midnight in Paris but Adena wasn't feeling tired at all. The only thing she felt was desire.

"I want to sit on your lap.I want kiss your lips and bite the lower one.  
I want to kiss your jaw and your neck. My tongue could come play too.  
I want to undress you slowly, kissing every inch of skin I find on my way.  
I want to use my tongue to draw circles around your nipples and trail kisses from between your breast to your belly button.  
I want to get on my knees to undo your pants and use my fingers to tease you on that wet spot on your panties before taking them off too.  
I want to hear your breath changing pace and your words turning into moans.  
I want to suck your clit and play with it with my tongue. My fingers would slowly penetrate you, teasing you.  
I want to feel your wetness covering them.  
Then, I want to hit your g-spot while curling my fingers inside you, multiple times.  
I want you to come, your muscles tightening around my fingers.  
I want to lick my fingers, looking at you straight into your eyes.  
I want you to kiss me passionnately, tasting yourself on my lips." Kat recited.

Adena didn't respond. Not really. All Kat heard was her name as a moan.

"Adena El Amin! Were you touching yourself while I was telling you this?" Surprise could be heard in Kat's voice.  
"Yes." Adena's voice was deep.

Kat understood that Adena just had an orgasm while on a phone call with her as Kat was describing explicitly what she wanted to do to her.

"I want you so bad Adena." Kat told her  
"In a week, I'll be all yours." Adena promised.  
"I know" Kat simply said.  
"Now, I need a cold shower and to go to bed. See you soon Kat." Adena added.

Kat looked at the time. It's been more than an hour since the phone call started. "Of course. Good night babe."

They hang up and Kat smiled. She really was happy that Adena was coming back at that they'll be able to be girlfriends officially.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. Feel free to send me feedbacks and prompts.
> 
> See you soon!


	6. Just a photograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after episode 9. Adena arrived at her parents until she finds somewhere to live on her own and all she has left from Kat is a photograph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody!  
> So, this story was supposed to be about Kat's death but after last night's episode I didn't want to do that so I just used the ending.  
> It was mostly a training to help me write a bit more details and less dialogue bc I suck at detailing.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy it!

Just a photograph, a memory.

That's all Adena had left now that she was back in her country. She was sitting on her parents couch, holding her camera on the picture of Kat she took at the airport.

Kat joined her and they went on a pillow fort date. Kat and her made love, because that's the word, not sex, love. But now, Adena was alone, back home with only a photograph. Of course she could call her but Adena wasn't ready yet, or else she would cry, again. So, she just looked at the photograph.

It was Kat's left profile. She was slightly smiling. A bit of her hair was on her face but not enough to hide her eyes. The photograph showed that Kat was looking away, in the distance. Her dimples were starting to show up and just under her chin, Kat's hands were laced. She was wearing dark blue nail polish. She was the most beautiful woman Adena ever saw. She wanted to take more pictures of Kat but they were so far away now.

Her senses craved Kat. She could see her via the photograph but that's it. It was the only sense left she could associate to Kat. Her ears won't hear Kat's voice telling her she loved her or her beautiful laugh. Her hands won't touch the softness of Kat's skin. Her tongue won't taste the love of Kat's own as they kissed. Her nose won't smell Kat's fruity perfume.  
Adena needed Kat, missed Kat.

A week later, she opened her emails and here it was. The validation for her work visa. Tears came to Adena's eyes. She was going back to the United State. She was going to be with Kat again and she couldn't wait to call her and tell her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it? Feel free to leave feedbacks.
> 
> I still take prompts here or on twitter (my DMs are open).
> 
> Would you like me to add more stories that contain smut or not?
> 
> See you soon, I hope!


	7. Welcome back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after ep 8. I wrote it before I saw the promo for ep 9 so I didn't know that Adena wouldn't pass the border. In this, she does and reunite with Kat with no problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the title of this work for you too, welcome back (to another OS).
> 
> Enjoy!!

It was 11am when Adena arrived at JFK airport in New York City. She picked up her suitcase and got to where people were waiting for passenger. It didn't take her long to notice where Kat was standing. Their gazes locked up onto each other. A smile illuminated both their faces. Adena walked to Kat and hugged her.

"Bonjour" Kat said with the cutest accent Adena ever heard.  
"Bonjour" She simply replied.

They started walking to take a cab to Adena's hotel. During the ride, Kat asked her about her flight and told her how she tried to make an excuse to Jacqueline to be able to not come to work today but that Jacqueline simply answered "Say hello to Adena from me and welcome back to New York". Both women laughed when Kat told Adena that she wondered if Jacqueline had her appartement bugged.

When they arrived at Adena's hotelroom, things got a little awkward as none of them really knew what to do. They were sitting on the little couch Adena had not far from the bed. It took Kat a bold move to cup Adena's face and kiss her. Adena quickly responded it. It was soft and tender. They broke it by smiling too much and Kat whispered:

"I missed you, Adena"  
"I missed you too, Kat" Adena replied with the same tone.

They were going to kiss again when Kat's phone vibrated multiple times to tell her she had texts in the group chat she had with Jane and Sutton

-Jane: Did you reunite with Adena?  
-Sutton: How is she? Nice flight?  
-Jane: Are you coming to work this afternoon or will you stay with her?  
-Sutton: I'm sure she'll stay with her.  
-Jane: Yeah and they're probably making out rn, that's why she ain't responding  
-Sutton: Big chances

Kat showed the texts to Adena and both of them laughed at Kat's friends.  
Kat quickly answered her friend:

-Adena's fine. No work today, just make out. TTYL

Adena read the text as Kat typed it and said:

"Just make out? Kat Edison, are you planning on kissing me all day?"  
"Yes, we have to make up for the days far away from each other! But we should also get some food" Kat added as her stomach started growling.  
"That's a good idea." Adena approuved.

With those words, both women left the hotel to go to a restaurant. They chose an italian one and decided to share a 4 cheeses pizza. For dessert, Kat went for a pana cotta and Adena a tiramisu. The conversation was light and casual until they had to decide who would pay for their lunch. Kat had the last word but Adena made her promise to let her pay next time.  
As they walked by the river like that special evening, Kat became a bit nervous.

"Are you okay Kat?" Adena worried  
"Yes I... Adena, before this go any further, I have to ask you..." Kat took a deep breath before she continued. "Do you want to be my girlfriend. Officially, I mean"  
"Of course I do" Adena smiled, Kat made her worry for no reason but Kat's nervousness about succeeding in this relationship made Adena happy.

She took Kat's left hand in her right one and they walked like this, enjoying the beautiful day. Being in the moment of their time together, just the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> This is the last one I have in store for now. I have two ideas not written yet but I'm still taking suggestions/prompts so feel free to text me. (Here or Twitter, it's the same name)
> 
> See you soon!


	8. First oral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just THE scene from the s2e1 with some smutty details ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Bold Type is back and so am I!  
> What a great premiere, am I right?
> 
> I plan on maybe continuing to write more OS (fluffy or smutty or both, you decide)
> 
> Until then, I hope you like this new one

“You don’t go down on me”

Adena’s words were running in Kat’s mind as she made her way back to her appartment after the Scarlet party. But so were Jane’s: “You two are crazy about each other. One sex act isn’t going to break you guys up.” ; “You don’t have to get it perfectly right everytime.”.

When she arrived in front of her door, she was reminded of how much Adena was the only one to throw her out of her game, like she told her the first time they kissed. She entered and directly saw Adena, reading a “Mosaics” magazine. Her girlfriend greeted her with a sad smile and a simple “Hi”. To which she replied “Hey”.

Adena told her that there was still some dinner if she was hungry but she wasn’t. She just wanted to talk with her girlfriend and resolve their conflict.  
She sat on the couch next to Adena, her nervousness visible.

“So, I kinda feel like I screwed this whole thing up.”

Adena quickly turned to face her.

“No. No Kat, don’t say that. It was not just you. I’m sorry I snapped. I could’ve been more honest.”

“It’s on me for not offering but, I don’t know, why didn’t you just ask?” Kat wondered.

“Do you remember what you said to me the first night that we hang out?”

Kat frowned.

“You couldn’t ever… do that. You couldn’t even say it.” Adena explained.

“Oh! Yeah, but I didn’t know what I was talking about.” Kat admitted.

“Kat, it’s ok. We’re still new to this. I...I didn’t want to push you to do something that you weren’t ready to do or didn’t want to.” Adena continued.

“Oh! No, no no! It is not that. I’m so attracted to you!”

Adena smiled and quickly looked at Kat’s lips before focusing back on her eyes.

“But I guess I was a- a little worried. And scared.” Kat confessed.

“Well, of course. It’s cunnilingus. It’s the last frontier.”

Adena flirted, rolling the Ls a bit and looking at Kat’s lips again.

“Where no men has gone before.” Kat followed.

“You know Kat, it’s not even the act that matters. It’s you and me being able to have this conversations. Talking about it, is the most intimate thing, and that’s what I should’ve said at the party. This is what matters.” Adena added, in all seriousness.

“I know.”

There was a small pause before Kat decided to erase what was left of her nervousness.

“My god! I’ve never talked about oral sex so much in my entire life and I work at Scarlet!”

This made Adena laugh.

“You don’t even know how it’s like there.”

Both of them laughed before Kat leaned in for a kiss. And before she even noticed how, they were in her bedroom, fully naked.

Adena was on top of her, kissing her softly. When she broke the kiss, she could see Kat’s eyes burning with desire. Kat went back for a kiss, trying to show her feelings to Adena with no words. She shifted their position to be on top and kissed her neck.

She loved the taste of Adena’s skin. She licked it and even softly bit it, before leaving her neck to go play with Adena’s nipples. She always loved to run her tongue around Adena’s areola and kiss her nipple. However, what she loved most was Adena’s reactions. And now, she wanted to see and feel Adena’s reaction to when she’ll do what her girlfriend wanted most.

She traced kisses down Adena’s body, teasing the inside of her tighs. She could see how clearly turned on Adena was. She was soaked. Without much more thinking, Kat took a deep breath and put her mouth where her girlfriend needed her. She got a louder moan than usual which made her smile. Adena didn’t have to give her a lot of instructions, Kat quickly found what she loved most. All she needed to do was to follow Adena’s reactions. Her tongue playing with Adena’s clit was what seems to work best. She decided to push a finger inside her girlfriend and it only took a few thrusts, not stopping to use her tongue on her clit, to make Adena come. Kat could feel how intense this orgasm was.

She went back to Adena’s face and kissed her softly before saying:

“I guess I shouldn’t have been THAT worried when this is the reaction I get.”

Adena laughed and answered:

“Shut up and kiss me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Please, leave me some feedback!
> 
> Love from France xo

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.  
> I have 4 other OS ready but I'll wait to see if you like this one first. (Tell me in the comments!)
> 
> Feel free to send me prompt too! Here or twitter @JustFansHP


End file.
